The present invention relates to the distribution of utilities in open office plans and the like, and in particular to a prefabricated floor construction and utility post arrangement. Modern offices are becoming increasingly complicated and sophisticated due largely to the ever increasing needs of the users for improved utilities support at each workstation, such as communications, computers and other types of data processors, electronic displays, etc., including physical accommodations, such as lighting, HVAC, security, and the like. For example, modern offices for highly skilled xe2x80x9cknowledge workersxe2x80x9d such as engineers, accountants, stock brokers, computer programmers, etc., are typically provided with multiple pieces of very specialized computer and communications equipment that are capable of processing information from numerous local and remote data resources to assist in solving incredibly complex problems. Such equipment has very stringent power and signal requirements, and must quickly and efficiently interface with related equipment at both adjacent and remote locations. Work areas with readily controllable lighting, HVAC, sound masking, and other physical support systems, are also highly desirable to maximize worker creativity and productivity. Many other types of high technology equipment and facilities are also presently being developed which will find their place in the workplaces of the future.
One important consequence of the advent of sophisticated electronic offices is the increased need and desirability for distributing utilities throughout the various offices in a manner which can be readily reconfigured. The term xe2x80x9cutilitiesxe2x80x9d as used herein incorporates a wide variety of facilities for use at a workstation, including security devices, electrical power, signal and/or communications, HVAC, water and other fluids, and other similar resources. The ability to provide the worker with ready access to all of these utilities is clearly advantageous in the quest to promote worker well being and effectiveness.
The efficient use of building floor space is also an ever growing concern, particularly as building costs continue to escalate. Open office plans have been developed to reduce overall officing costs, and generally incorporate large, open floor spaces in buildings that are equipped with modular furniture systems which are readily reconfigurable to accommodate the ever changing needs of a specific user, as well as the divergent requirements of different tenants. One arrangement commonly used for furnishing open plans includes movable partition panels that are detachably interconnected to partition off the open spaces into individual workstation and/or offices. Such partition panels are configured to receive hang-on furniture units, such as worksurfaces, overhead cabinets, shelves, etc., and are generally known in the office furniture industry as xe2x80x9csystems furniturexe2x80x9d. Another arrangement for dividing and/or partitioning open plans includes modular furniture arrangements, in which a plurality of differently shaped, freestanding furniture units are positioned in a side-by-side relationship, with upstanding privacy screens attached to at least some of the furniture units to create individual, distinct workstations and/or offices. Both of these types of modular furniture systems, as well as others, have been widely received due largely to their ability to be readily reconfigured and/or moved to a new site, since they are not part of a permanent leasehold improvement.
In order to gain increased efficiency in the use of expensive office real estate, attempts are now being made to try to support high paid knowledge workers with these types of modular furniture systems in open office settings, instead of conventional private offices. However, in order to insure peak efficiency of such knowledge workers, the workstations must be equipped with the various state-of-the-art utilities and facilities discussed above. Since such workstations must be readily reconfigurable to effectively meet the ever changing needs of the user, the distribution and control of utilities throughout a comprehensive open office plan has emerged as a major challenge to the office furniture industry.
At present, some types of modular furniture systems, such as selected portable partition panels and freestanding furniture units can be equipped with an optional powerway, which extends along the entire width of the unit, and has quick-disconnect connectors adjacent opposite ends thereof to connect with adjacent, like powerways, and thereby provide electrical power to an associated furniture group or cluster. Outlet receptacles are provided along each powerway into which electrical appliances can be plugged. Cable troughs or channels are also provided in most such furniture units, so as to form a system of interconnected raceways into which signal and communications wires can be routed. Such cabling is normally routed through the furniture system after the furniture units are installed, and is then hard wired at each of the desired outlets. While this type of distribution system has proven somewhat effective, the types of utilities provided are rather limited, and their distribution is not wholly modular, thereby resulting in higher installation and reconfiguration costs. The inherent nature of modular furniture systems, which permits them to be readily reconfigured into different arrangements, makes it very difficult to achieve adequate utility distribution.
One aspect of the present invention is to provide a utility distribution system for open office plans comprising a prefabricated floor construction and a utility post for distributing utilities. The prefabricated floor construction is adapted to be abuttingly supported on a building floor. The prefabricated floor construction includes a substantially hollow interior portion thereof defining at least one raceway to route at least one utility conduit therethrough and a plurality of floor tiles defining an upper surface of the floor construction. The utility post includes a floor tile shaped for installation in a prefabricated floor construction and at least one marginally positioned cutouts thereof disposed above the raceway and communicating therewith. The utility post further includes at least one vertical raceway being in communication with one of the at least one marginally positioned open foot area and a top located above the at least one vertical raceway.
Another aspect of the present invention is to provide a utility distribution system for open office plans a plurality of irregularly shaped floor pans, a plurality of rigid cover plates, a plurality of separator bridges, and at least one utility post. The plurality of irregularly shaped floor pans are adapted for abutting support directly on a floor surface in a mutually adjacent pattern. Each floor pan includes at least a portion of a first raceway in which first utilities can be routed and an exterior of the floor pan defines at least a portion of a second raceway in which second utilities can be routed. The plurality of rigid cover plates are supported on the floor pans in a mutually adjacent arrangement to define at least a portion of a continuous floor surface thereover. Each of the floor pans has at least one of the cover plates positioned thereover to enclosed the same. Each of the floor pan further has one of the separator bridges positioned thereon, with sidewalls of the one separator bridge being disposed above and oriented substantially perpendicular to sidewalls of the associated floor pan. Therefore, floor pans and separator bridges positioned adjacent one another on the floor surface portions of adjacent floor pans abut end-to-end so that the first raceway is shielded from the floor surface and extends continuously through the floor construction. The adjacent floor pans define an open floor space therebetween which defines at least a portion of the second raceway and the separator bridges physically separate the second raceway from the first raceway to positively prevent the second utilities from coming into contact with the first utilities and thereby minimize interference therebetween. The at least one utility post is supported on the floor pans. The utility post includes a base shaped for mounting on the floor pans, with the base having at least two cutouts therein positioned at separate edges of the base. The utility post further includes a pair of vertical raceways, each of the vertical raceway being in communication with one of the cutouts. The utility post also includes a top connected with upper portions of the raceway channels. The utility post is configured such that the first utility can be routed through a first one of the at least two cutouts and into a fist one of the vertical raceways. Likewise, the second utility can be routed through a second one of the at least two cutouts and into a second one of the vertical raceways.
These and other advantages of the invention will be further understood and appreciated by those skilled in the art by reference to the following written specification, claims, and appended drawings.